Daisukenojo Bito
Daisukenojo Bito, also known as 'Beat is a character from The World Ends with You who appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He was seen in the Jump Festa 2012 Trailer. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Beat is transported to Traverse Town along with Neku, Joshua, Shiki, and Rhyme when Shibuya was consumed by darkness. Still a player in the Reaper's Games, Beat tries desperately to find Rhyme out of concern for her and to complete the Game. Falsely convinced by a mysterious figure in a black coat (who he believed to be a Reaper), Beat believes that Joshua is to blame for their current situation. Beat finally confronts Joshua and Riku in the Second District and summons a Dream Eater to attack them. Joshua tries to tell him that he has been tricked, but Beat writes it off as lies, saying that his "reverse psychiatry won't work this time." Riku quickly defeats his Spirits and Beat gives up out of frustration. Joshua attempts to comfort Beat as Riku blacks out. Beat later appears in the Fifth District when Riku is tricked by Shiki and meets Young Xehanort face to face. Beat, finally seeing through the falsehood, tells Riku that he and Shiki had been tricked by Xehanort into believing that they could be transported back to their world if they delivered Riku to him. Confronting Xehanort directly, he tells him "I bet you aren't even a reaper." Xehanort then summons Hockomonkey and Riku pursues it into the Gardens. After the battle, Beat and Rhyme are reunited through the efforts of Joshua, using Rhyme's dreams as a portal between the two "imaginings" of Traverse Town. Things go well for sometime until the Players receive the seemingly impossible mission of defeating Spellican, a Nightmare with the ability to summon hordes of other Nightmares and travel between the two imaginings of the town at will. With no one else to turn to, Joshua guides Sora and Riku back to Traverse Town and they once again aid the Players. Beat and Rhyme track down the Spellican in the Fountain Plaza. Riku soon arrives and the three are distracted in a friendly conversation. All the while, the Spellican's rage is building and eventually escapes due to the group's distraction. Riku, Beat, and Rhyme pursue the Spellican through the back streets and into the Third District, where it teleports into the other imagining with no other route of escape. Joshua appears and delivers the news that Sora and the others are fighting the Spellican at that very moment. A Keyhole appears and Riku is whisked away to the next world. Despite their efforts, the Spellican escapes to another world and the Players fail the mission. However, it is possible that since Sora eventually finds and defeats Spellican in the Symphony of Sorcery world, Beat and the others passed their mission because of him. Appearance Beat's appearance is the same as in The World Ends With You. He wears a skull cap, with blonde hair. He wears a sleeveless white shirt, with red trimmings, along with a black pendant on top. He also wears a thick black wristband on his left wrist. He wears light yellow knee-length pants with a chain going down his left side. Below that are his Black and Red shoes. His eyes are slightly overshadowed by his hat. Personality He is a caring and open person who tries to cover it up by acting tough. Apparently, he cares for Neku because when he is told to erase Neku and Joshua, he doesn't. Daisukenojo "Beat" Bito is originally a main character in The World Ends with You and was Neku's third partner in the Reapers' Game. Beat was the polar opposite of Neku in terms of personality. Beat became a Reaper at the end of the first week in hopes of getting his sister Rhyme back after her erasure at the end of the fourth day. Beat lost his life when he tried to save Rhyme from being hit by a car, an incident which claimed the sibling's lives. Category:Humans